Lie Detection
The power to detect lies. Not to be confused with Telepathy or Truth Inducement. Opposite to Truth Detection. Also Called * Intuitive Polygraphy * Lie Sensing * Mendacity Detection Capabilities The user can sense when they are lied to by various means. Associations * Empathy by reading the emotions of another person to try and see if they are telling the truth. * Enhanced Hearing by hearing the heartbeat increase. * Enhanced Smell by smelling pheromones. * Enhanced Vision by seeing physical body ticks, such as twitching fingers or an increase in blinking. * Seismic Sense by reading the vibration from one's heart. * Precognition by using intuition to know that it is a lie. Limitations *Divided Mind would allow a user to defeat this technique, by only allowing one personality to know. *Power can be subconsciously blocked when around someone the person trusts. Say a best friend or a family member. *Versions based on emotions are useless against Apathy. *May not differentiate between a white lie or a secret. *Versions based on pulse difference may not be able to differentiate lies if subject/targets have no pulse difference. **Pacemakers just beat at one pace. **Those who are skilled can control their heartbeat or emotions. *May not work against brainwashed targets. *May not be able to sense the reason behind the lie. *May be based on what the target believes to be true. Known Users Known Objects *Lasso of Truth (DC Comics) *Judgement Field (Fairy Tail Zero) *Shining Lie Detector (Nanana's Buried Treasure) *Box of Truth (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Gallery AA4Apollo_Justice_Trucy_psd_jpgcopy.jpg|Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney Series) Hobophoenix_body.jpg|Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney Series) Murdock-LieDetector.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) can detect a lie via his super hearing and radar to sense a change in a person's pulse. File:Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_Inhumans_Vol_1_11_001.png|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) Werewolf VD.png|A werewolf (The Vampire Diaries) CJ Ward.jpg|CJ Ward (Tower Prep) River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) File:Toph_metalbending.gif|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can use her Seismic Sense to detect lies. 032_Fibber.jpg|Fibber/Experiment 032 (Lilo & Stitch) can sense lies and beeps, forcing them to tell the truth. Maggie (Twilight).jpg|Maggie (Twilight) can detect lies verbally or even when their not speaking. Zebra (Toriko).jpg|Zebra (Toriko) truly lives up to his epithet - Hell Ears, can detect a lie by hearing a change in a person's pulse. Sora No Game No Life.jpg|By observing opponent's behavior and motivations, Sora (No Game No Life) can detect their deception and lie with little or no effort. Judgment field.PNG|Yuri Dreyar (Fairy Tail Zero) holding Judgment Field cube form, when... Judgment field activation.PNG|...activated forms a several meters wide spherical barrier where one cannot lie. Galan.png|Galand's (Nanatsu no Taizai) Decree "Truth" turns all who tell lies into stone. Soul_Dowser_H.png|Soul Dowser (Valkyrie Crusade) can detect lies, and if she discovers lies in a person's heart, she steals their soul. Spider-Girl_MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics/MC2) can use her spider-sense to sense deception. Yutransparent.png|After acquiring the Orb of Sight, Yu Narukami (Persona 4) gained the power to discern truth from lies. Emma Swan OUTA.jpg|Emma Swan (Once Upon A Time) File:Robyn_Hill_(RWBY)_lie_detection.png|Robyn Hill's (RWBY) Semblance allows her to see if others are telling the truth or a lie. Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus (Seven Mortal Sins) is able to smell the pheromones of a person to tell whether or not they are lying. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries